


That Missing Piece

by suhoneymod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoneymod/pseuds/suhoneymod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyeon doesn't really expecting anything from Yifan since Yifan is just like any other guys he was kind-of-forced to meet. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't what you had in mind but so did I. *sweats* I hope you like it anyway, prompter-nim.
> 
> (Prompt #74)
> 
> written by [Lietolee](https://twitter.com/Lietolee)

He just finished saving his work when he hears series of knocks on his bedroom door and of it being swung open even before he could give permission to enter to whoever the person is. What was the purpose of knocking when you didn't even wait for the reply? 

"Myeonmyeon, are you free this Saturday night?"

He shakes his head without even looking at the male because not only does he know who is the person that barged into his room, he also know the reason why he being asked about his weekend night.

"But, Myeonmyeon..."

"Hyung..." Joonmyeon finally turns to face the trespasser that is rolling around on his bed, as if it was his own. Really, even after five years knowing the male, he still can't believe the other is older than him. "Didn't I tell you I don't want to do that anymore? I am totally fine, okay? You don't need to worry about me. Besides, just like I answered you, I am not free this Saturday so please tell whoever the guy you had in mind that I won't come."

He turns back to his computer, planning to finish the rest of his work tonight since tomorrow he will be a little bit busy covering for Jongdae that has caught the flu. The rustles on his bed has stopped and he can feel presence looming from behind him as he glides his fingers across the keyboard.

 

"But Myeonmyeon, he is perfect. He is like, the most perfect guy for you. He is tall and handsome and..."

Joonmyeon sighs as lankey arms circling his neck, puff of breaths hitting his cheek and he stops typing. He looks at the male with the corner of his eyes and sighs again. "That is what you said last time."

"But Sehun was tall and handsome."

Joonmyeon shrugs nonchalantly. It is true Sehun is tall and handsome, but he is just too young for him. They went out a couple of times after the first meeting but then Sehun told him that they are not meant for each other, and he was kind of glad that it was the younger that said it first. "But hyung, I..."

"Please, Myeonmyeon. I promise this is the last time. Please do it for me."

Joonmyeon sighs in defeat as his body being rocked from side to side by the arms around his neck and gives his brother-in-law a weak nod, causing the male to shriek in happiness as he releases his hold on him, giving a quick peck on his cheek before promising to tell him the other details later as he exits his bedroom, leaving him to do his work again.

 

Joonmyeon glances at his wrist watch. It is ten minutes after six and his 'date' hasn't arrive yet. But he guesses it is understandable. It is Friday evening and people are racing to get home. The guy probably stuck in traffic somewhere, unlike him that is already here since half an hour ago, his order of vanilla shake and blueberry pie left only empty dishes. Luhan said he can pick the place since his 'date' can only meet him after work so of course he would pick somewhere near his workplace; his favorite bakery just a few minutes from his office.

A boy in an apron comes by his table and he nods when the male asks if could take the empty glass and plate, declining when he being asked if he wants to order something else. It is not that he doesn't want to but he already finished a set even before his 'date' come, so he is just going to wait for him and they can order together. He stares at the empty set in front of him and can't help to wonder what kind of a person Luhan had found this time. He told him he would give him details but 'Yifan' is barely count as one. He was replied with a smirk when he asked for more before Luhan patted his shoulder saying there is no fun telling him everything.

He darts his gaze to the entrance door of the bakery, watching a couple exit the shop and another one coming in and he finds himself staring at this one, because the male is tall and handsome and the possibility of the male being his 'date' is high but unless his name is 'Yifan', the boy in the apron that is approaching the tall customer too can be his date since they both have almost the same height and is handsome too. He watches the two tall people talk and startles when the boy in the apron suddenly looks at his direction with one hand gesturing towards him and he sees the tall customer smile at him before giving the boy a small nod and proceeds to walk towards the direction where he is sitting. The tall customer stops by his table and Joonmyeon looks up, eyes couldn't stop blinking as he stares at the living sculpture that is standing in front of him. Really?

"Hi. Are you Luhan's friend?" The stranger asks and Joonmyeon nods dumbly, earning himself a soft smile from the tall stranger before the sound of the chair being pulled out is heard and indicates that his 'date' is just starting. "Sorry I'm late. I got lost finding this place."

Joonmyeon nods dumbly again, doesn't remember when he has started smiling and decides to leave his lips just like that. "It's fine. I understand." He sees eyes turning into cresents behind those black-rimmed glasses and he knows it is rude but he just can't help himself from tracing every inch of the perfect face. The dark brown hair is being pulled back, although it is a little messy at the front, just a little, revealing a clear forehead. The cresents have turned back into two big, round orbs and that high nose is right where it belonged, above a pair of healthy pink lips, and all of these make him aware of his own face. He looks decent enough, right?

"Do you want something to drink, Yifan?" He asks, one hand raised slightly to call one of the boy in apron, but Yifan is staring with wide eyes at him, as if he just said something amazing.

"You know my name?"

Joonmyeon frowns because does he not supposed to know Yifan's name? Yifan chuckles and his frown deepens. "What? Didn't you know my name too?"

"No," Yifan shakes his head. "Luhan told me to ask for 'someone who ordered vanilla shake and pie of the day' to the staff. I thought Luhan told the same kind of thing to you too."

He rolls his eyes because of course. Typical of Luhan, like to make fun of his frequentness to the bakery and never fail to order the same drink whenever he visited. Can he blame him though when the bakery make to-die-for vanilla shake? "What else did he tell you?" Because he is going to murder that brother-in-law of his.

"That was all, because he said 'I still want to go to that resort with Minseok'." Yifan looks at him in confusion. "I didn't understand but I guess you do?"

Joonmyeon nods. "They are going to celebrate their wedding anniversary there."

Yifan hums, understanding before smiling at him. "If you don't mind, may I know your name?"

Ah, right. He haven't properly introduce himself. "I'm Joonmyeon, Kim Joonmyeon." He earns another blinding smile.

"I'm Wu Yifan."

 

 _"So, how did it go?"_ The hoarse voice on the other side of the phone asks and Joonmyeon groans. He was like, two minutes left before drifting to sleep but Jongdae had to call him, saying he got plenty of sleep and he was bored and Luhan had told him about Joonmyeon's 'blind date' and he just got to know the details.

"It's fine. Can we talk about this tomorrow? I want to sleep."

 _"No. Not until you tell me everything."_ The voice snickers and Joonmyeon groans again, his mind rewinding to what happened at the bakery.

Wu Yifan. A Chinese man born in Guangzhou but was raised in Canada. A mutual friend introduced him to Luhan, which was a big mistake, and they clicked instantly, which is hard to believe but maybe because at that time Yifan just moved here from the maple leaf country and didn't know anybody so it was nice to know someone similar. A director at this famous computing company and lives at that new condominium complex just outside town.

_"Oh~ you definitely want to keep him! Was he handsome like Sehun? Tall like Chanyeol? Gentleman like Jongin?"_

Joonmyeon sighs at his past dates's name. Jongdae knows all about his 'love life' even though he never actually officially going steady with any of them thanks to his brother-in-law. There were all nice and fitted perfectly with his type but there was something missing that he and them never pass as a couple. And he is pretty sure this 'Yifan' will be the same too.

"He was all those." A loud shriek is heard and Joonmyeon pulls the phone away, waiting until Jongdae's high-pitched voice comes back to his normal volume before putting the talking device back against his ear. "Dae, listen..."

_"No! No! No! If he was all that, you just got to keep him, hyung! Don't let him get away. I was afraid that you might end up living the rest of your life alone but I should have trust Luhan hyung better. I know he would find someone perfect for you. Don't mess this one up, okay hyung?"_

Joonmyeon stares at his phone when Jongdae finally ends their conversation and Yifan's smile after the male took a sip of that vanilla shake flashes before his eyes. Yifan was perfect, he has to agree with Jongdae on that, but it seems that his colleague forgot that this friend of his isn't. He couldn't lie that he was happy when Yifan said he wants them to meet again tomorrow but then he remembered a reason that he can't, so he suggested another day. But Yifan wouldn't give up and kept asking about his 'engagement' and he lost to those clear eyes staring at him.

 

Joonmyeon glances catiously to his side where Yifan is walking next to him, his eyes wide in amusement as he looks around the small bar. This place is definitely something else compared with those big clubs and bars someone like Yifan would usually go to. He finds an empty table near the stage and Yifan pulls out a chair for him, which he finally sits down after contemplating for five seconds. Jongin always did that for him, which has been a while, so no one can blame him for being a little hesitant.

"Do you always come here?" Yifan asks after the waiter has left with their orders and Joonmyeon looks at the Chinese male behind his eyelashes before putting down his glass of water.

He gives him a nod. "But not that often. Tonight is a special night." His answer earns a raised eyebrow and he is starting to regret bringing Yifan here on this particular night. He has been waiting for tonight's event for some time now and he kind of like Yifan so for Yifan to see 'this' side of him this early is totally not a good idea.

Tapping sound breaks their silence and Joonmyeon watches as Yifan turns to the stage where a young man is holding a microphone before sitting down on the stool behind him. Yifan faces him again and he has a smile on this time. A genuine smile, not like Chanyeol's forced one when Joonmyeon told him this exact thing.

"Hi, thank you all for coming to our Poetry Night tonight."

Joonmyeon bites his lower lip, eyes fixed at the young man on the stage that keeps talking about tonight's event and he fights so hard not to look at Yifan that is boring holes into his head. Yes, he likes poetry, he likes going to a place like this and listens to a variety of poems being delivered by the same variety of people and he never thought this hobby of his is a shame or lame one. It is just, the way Chanyeol talked about those talented people had made him a little angry. He didn't mind if Chanyeol was making fun of him but those people did nothing wrong. And he really doesn't want to hear the same thing coming out from Yifan.

"Will you be going?" Yifan asks right after the waiter places their last plate of food and excuses himself to leave him and Yifan alone and Joonmyeon looks at him with furrowed brows.

"Going where?"

"The stage."

Joonmyeon stops chewing on his pasta and shakes his head. He doesn't know if Yifan's purpose of asking him that was because he wants to see Joonmyeon embarrassing himself or he just purely curious but Joonmyeon will never go up there. It is the reason why he likes poetry so much; he doesn't know how to do it and watching those talented people always amazes him.

 

"Oh~ flowers. Did Yifan send it?" Luhan peeks from behind him just as the delivery guy shuts the front door and Joonmyeon isn't sure but he lets Luhan's arm sneak over his shoulder to pick up the small card that came with the beautiful arrangement. It has been a week since that 'Poetry Night' and he still can remember how Yifan trying so hard not to smile along their drive back to his house. He didn't know what to make out of it but then they were in front of his house and Yifan told him about his conference in London and that he will be away for a week.

And he doesn't have to be a genius to know what was that mean. Yifan could just tell straight to his face, you know, like Sehun. He could take it back then, so there is definitely no problem now. Sure, among the four of them, he likes Yifan the most, and yes that is basing on the first date after the first meeting, but base on that also he knows that just like those three before him, this wouldn't last. He is such a sappy person that likes poetry and poems and other sappy things Yifan still doesn't know about. Nobody wants to be with someone like him. He hadn't even call him once during his 'conference' and the fact that they don't have each other's numbers just proved it more that he was dumped because if Yifan did like him, the guy would have asked for his number but he didn't so that was that.

"Minseok, we should dine out tonight too." Luhan's voice fills the kitchen as Joonmyeon takes a seat at the kitchen table, stomach grumbling as he stares at the variety of food splayed across him. Minseok comes and places the plate of fried chicken in the middle of the table before pulling out a chair and sits beside Luhan.

"Why the sudden planning?" Minseok asks as he passes Joonmyeon the mashed potato.

"Because Joonmyeon is going to one tonight."

Joonmyeon's eyes widen, his spoon just inches away from his mouth as he stares at his brother-in-law. What is Luhan talking about?

"What are you talking about?"

Luhan swallows his food before sliding a small card towards Minseok, which Minseok takes and reads it and Luhan turns to Joonmyeon. "Well, apparently Yifan is going to apologize for not calling our Myeonmyeon the past week since he forgot to ask for his number the last time they met."

Minseok smiles knowingly as he lowers the card down, staring straight at his little brother that is chewing his food in a very slow motion. "So that was why you were acting so pouty last week? Yifan didn't call you after your date?"

"Hyung, it wasn't a date." He defenses, holding out his fork and stabs a piece of the fried chicken with it, ignoring the soft chuckle of his older brother and Luhan's cunning smile. "And my pout was because of Jongdae that got sick again and I had to cover for him again."

"Plus, Yifan didn't call you which made you extra pouty." Luhan adds, totally enjoying teasing the younger.

Joonmyeon decides to just continue finishing his meal and treats the chuckle and words coming from across him as just some white noise because even if he called Jongdae to backup his story, he would end up being teased by that guy too. He catches the sight of the card beside Minseok as he's reaching for the stir fry and Luhan's words echo in his ears.

Was he really that pouty?

 

Yifan looks so handsome tonight and Joonmyeon can only stare dumbly as Luhan invites the taller inside, introducing Yifan to Minseok and they talk among themselves, completely forgetting Joonmyeon. He hears laughter and he catches that milisecond moment when Yifan glances quickly at him before turning back at Minseok and Luhan. Great, now Yifan has another similarity with the other three. Really, it was just that one time he fell into the river while trying to get across it and it's not even funny but Luhan doesn't think it like that and never miss to tell this to all of his dates.

He just waits by the front door, foot tapping impatienly, not because he is excited about the dinner but he just want tonight to be over with so he can get on with his life, one without Yifan in it. Because let's face it, no matter how much he likes Yifan, Yifan is way over his league and Yifan taking him to dinner tonight is because the taller is nice and kind like that. Yifan should be with someone isn't such a sappy sap like him.

"Have fun at dinner." Minseok's voice snaps Joonmyeon out from his thoughts and he finds Yifan trying to get into his shoes, which are very expensive-looking, Joonmyeon notes, and he sees Yifan bow at the two people, his lips full with genuine smile.

"We'll be going." Yifan says and Joonmyeon holds the door for him.

"Don't come back too early. We won't wait up either!" Luhan waves goodbye and Joonmyeon rolls his eyes as he closes the front door. The hallway is quiet and Joonmyeon can hear the faint chuckle coming from his side before the starts walking, heading towards the elevator with Yifan towing behind him. Luhan kept saying that he loves him but he also never fail to make fun of him in front of the other. Why can't his brother-in-law just stabbed him with a knife instead of making him embarrassed to death?

"Did you really think that way?"

Joonmyeon looks up at Yifan with brows knitted together as Yifan stands by his car. His face looks worry all of a sudden. "What do you mean?" He asks and then he remembers that evil reincarnation at home. "What did Luhan hyung tell you?" He doesn't care if Minseok going to disown him. He definitely going to kill Luhan as soon as he gets back home.

"He said that you thought I hated you. Because I didn't ask for your number and that was my way saying I don't want to see you again." Yifan worries his lower lips and Joonmyeon sees the long fingers fumble with the car key. Is Yifan that worry? And how did Luhan know what he was thinking? Curses that brother-in-law of his.

Joonmyeon tries to construct a proper reply but all he can manage is a small nod, which earns him a big sigh from Yifan. "Ah! But I understand. It's fine! This always happened to me so..."

"But I really like you."

Joonmyeon stares dumbly at the taller. What? "What?"

"I said I really like you." Yifan smiles the same blinding smile that had Joonmyeon agree to bring the taller to the Poetry Night as Yifan opens the passenger's side door for him. "Now get in, we are going to miss the reservation."

 

The food is doing things to his brain. His eyes keep closing every time he takes a bite of this salmon dish thing. His mouth doesn't want to let go of the straw that is half-buried in this strawberry-mango concoction beside his plate. And his ears keep hearing this faint giggle that is coming from across him but he chooses to ignore it as he spoons the last piece of the salmon dish into his mouth, melting it with his tongue before putting the spoon and fork down on either side of his plate, feeling a bit regret as there is no more of this delicious food.

"You can order more if you want."

Joonmyeon opens his eyes to see Yifan is smiling at him, both his plate and glass still have some left in them. Did he eat too fast? But that dish was so delicious, it's his first time eating something that tasty. "Ah, no. It's fine." He shakes his head, lifting his glass and finishing his drink. He watches Yifan raise his hand and a waiter comes, cleaning their table and says he will be back with their dessert. "Do you not like the food?"

Yifan looks at him with raised eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"You’ve barely eaten. There was so much left." Joonmyeon earns a smile as the taller shifts in his seat.

"No. It is just..." Yifan locks his gaze with him and Joonmyeon can feel his cheeks burning. "...I'm a bit nervous, to be honest. I couldn't stop thinking about you for the past week and how stupid I was for forgetting to ask for your number."

Joonmyeon swallows the lump in his throat as he nods at the waiter that has come back with their desserts, his eyes lingered at the said male until he is no longer in sight before shifting his gaze at the small pie in front of him. He stares blankly at the cherry on top of the ice-cream that is half-covering the piece of pie underneath as his mind playing back Yifan's words just now.

Yifan has been thinking about him. Does that mean Yifan really likes him? Or, Yifan has been thinking about him because he couldn't forget how funny it was that night with the poems and how sappy he looked that night? Of course. Probably the second one. And tonight's dinner is Yifan's way of politely rejecting him. Anyone can see Yifan was brought up in well-mannered family so it's clearly not like him to dump his date just like that.

Joonmyeon spoons some of the pie into his mouth as he peeks at Yifan through his lashes. The taller is enjoying his dessert too with a smile on his lips and he lets his eyes enjoying the view. Yifan looks extra handsome with the corners of his lips curved upwards and if he has to be honest with himself, he has been thinking about Yifan too and that smile always come with it.

Everything about Yifan is what he has been looking for in a person he would call his 'special someone' and really for the first time, he really wants this to work. Maybe his pout was because Yifan didn't call him after their date. And maybe it will work. Yifan did say he likes him too so he just has to say the same thing to Yifan too, right? Then they will live happily ever after.

The sound of glass breaking interrupts his thought and Joonmyeon turns to the source to see a customer apologizing to a waiter that is kneeling on the floor, picking up the glass shards. He turns back to his front when the waiter finally leaves and his eyes meet Yifan's, the taller is smiling softly at him and all his thoughts just now suddenly came back, making Joonmyeon fully aware of his face that is getting warmer by the seconds.

Will Yifan really be okay being with a sappy person like him?

 

He bites his lower lip, fighting the urge to break the front door open and lock Luhan inside his bedroom. He shouldn't have let Yifan sent him until the front door when he already know that his brother-in-law would be waiting on the other side of the entrance, one ear glued to the wooden door trying to hear his conversation, thinking he doesn't know his presence but even the next door neighboor could hear his shushing Minseok to keep quiet. But he just couldn't part with Yifan just like that. The dinner was so nice and Yifan has been so charming tonight and he hasn't thank the taller for all that yet.

"Thank you for the dinner." Joonmyeon says, trying not to look Yifan straight in the eyes because Yifan is smiling right now and it makes his heart a little fuzzy.

"I'm glad you like it. Let's go to the beach grill you talked about next time. That chicken udon sounds delicious."

Joonmyeon's head shoots up. There will be a 'next time'? So Yifan still likes him after his nervous ramble about how he likes the beach, how he likes feeling the mixture of sand and sea against his feet, how the beach grill's number one menu is the chicken udon and not the grilled sea platter on their way home. And, how he likes to sit by the beach for hours without doing anything and just watch everything goes by.

And the fact that he was rambling but Yifan listened to everything really means so much to him. He is this cliche, sappy person and Yifan is perfect in every way. He doesn't really remember was it because he was too lazy or he had given up finding someone that he want to spend his lifetime with but it resulting to Luhan being a busybody and kept setting him with someone. His brother-in-law always acting silly but he does really care about him.

Sehun, Chanyeol and Jongin were all nice but they just not for him. And it was just a moment but Minseok's expression when Joonmyeon told him that made him feel guilty. But he couldn't force himself to make it work. It would end up disappointing more people. But then Yifan came and his heart took control of his body and his mind can't do anything since it want it too.

"Sure." He replies and a muffled squeal is heard coming from behind the door. Yifan is chuckling and Joonmyeon is ready to be disowned by Minseok for throwing Luhan off the Grand Canyon. He sees Yifan playing with his key and looks up to see Yifan's lower lip between his teeth. What is the taller nervous about?

"I better get going. Good night." Yifan smiles and Joonmyeon's own goodbye never came out when the taller steps closer to brush his lips against Joonmyeon's cheek. "I'll call you."

Joonmyeon can only blink dumbly, remembering Yifan asked for his number after they stepped out of the restaurant when Yifan pulls away but he doesn't miss the redness of Yifan's eartips before the taller turns around and heads for the the elevator. He hears the sound of door being opened when Yifan is no longer in his sight and feels himself being dragged inside, following with slurry words that he can't make out that coming from Luhan because Minseok is just smiling while looking at him.

And he stares back at his older brother, his skin on the spot where Yifan just kissed is still tingling when a ringing sound fills the house. He sees Minseok nodding, one hand holding Luhan's wrist tightly and he bites his lower lip, slowly retreating to his room as his hand fishes out his phone.

A familiar name flashes on the screen and he locks the bedroom door, breathing out as he put the device against his ear.

"Hi."

**Author's Note:**

> on LJ [here](http://suhoneyfest.livejournal.com/2673.html)!


End file.
